


Не закрывай глаза

by leoriel



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: кода на 5.04





	

Легче всего закрыть глаза. Соул наставлял ее во время первой операции на Ближнем Востоке: «Не смей, мать твою, закрывать глаза, Кэрри Мэттисон. Гораздо проще убить человека, когда он на тебя не смотрит. Покажи им, что ты не боишься. Что мы оторвем им яйца, если с тобой случится беда».   
Что бы сказал ей сейчас Соул, стал бы он вообще с ней разговаривать? Кэрри закрывает глаза и думает о Фрэнни. Мэгги ведь не забудет, что та любит блинчики с джемом на завтрак? И чай с сахаром. Лучше класть ровно две ложки — не с горкой, иначе выйдет слишком сладкий, Фрэнни не станет пить.   
Квин подходит к столу и берется за нож; Кэрри устало дергается в наручниках. Глупо вышло. В ней больше нет той силы необходимой, чтобы сломать себе запястье и сбежать. Стоило уехать с Йонасом, когда он просил. Вот только Йонас на самом деле не хотел, чтобы она соглашалась: ему и смотреть-то на нее было противно.   
Кэрри задирает вверх подбородок и вспоминает всех, кто по ее вине погиб в Исламабаде. Всех, кого она обещала и не спасла. Кажется правильным, что все закончится здесь. Квин убивает быстро, если не поступало другого приказа, а сейчас чего тянуть — она не знает чужих тайн. Кроме разве что Лоры и Дьюринга, но Лора сама решила засветиться на центральном телевидении, а Отто может за себя постоять. Квин вытащил ее из чертовой машины. Квин...  
Не тот, кого она знала. Теперь друг для друга они незнакомцы.   
Когда мокрые пальцы гладят ее по щеке, проводят по лбу, она дергается — резче, чем дернулась бы от удара ножом.   
— Тихо, — то ли просит, то ли приказывает Квин, — уймись, Кэрри.  
Пахнет кровью, и это не ее кровь. Она открывает глаза, потому что не понимает, что, это, блядь, за херня. Квин, что, чокнулся после Сирии?  
— Уже все.   
Кэрри смотрит на его окровавленные пальцы и замечает порез чуть ниже локтя. Квин наскоро обрабатывает его антисептиком и заклеивает прозрачным пластырем.   
— Помнишь, как притворяться мертвой?  
— Я тебя застрелила, — вспоминает Кэрри. — Ты упал.   
Квин пожимает плечами:  
— В следующий раз, убивая кого-то, убедись, что ублюдок остался лежать на земле.   
— Зачем ты пришел?   
— Не знаю, чем ты насолила Соулу, но я бы на твоем месте валил из Германии.   
— Это был ты. Ты похитил ребенка Йонаса!  
— Да, пацану будет полезно узнать, что не следует идти с первым же дядей, представившимся полицейским. Чему их тут только учат?   
Питер Квин похож сейчас на парня, на допросе воткнувшего Броуди в руку нож. Парня, бесившего ее до зубовного скрежета во время прослушки. Того, кто спал в пустой комнате со снайперской винтовкой. Ты для него ничего больше не значишь, Кэрри. Он помогает тебе по привычке. Перестань надеяться. Хватит. Прекрати.   
— Ложись. Нет, вот туда. Свет лучше падает.   
Кэрри прижимается к стене и пытается расслабиться. Это похоже на йогу. Медитацию. Представь, что ты мертв.  
— Руку сюда. И ногу вот так, — продолжает советовать Квин. — И тебе надо будет записать видео. Попрощаться с Фрэнни, все дела. Соул поверит, что я разрешил тебе его записать.   
— Все дела, значит?   
— Ты мертва, Кэрри, — мягко напоминает Квин и включает камеру на телефоне, — даже в ЦРУ не станут мстить мертвым.   
Кэрри кивает и закрывает глаза: она сделает что угодно, лишь бы Фрэнни жила. Квин не отключил звук, в полупустом помещении камера на телефоне щелкает раздражающе громко. Раз. Два. Анфас и профиль. Подобным образом фотографируют заключенных или трупы для быстрого опознания, когда не хотят дожидаться полиции.   
— Сойдет? — Квин протягивает ей телефон. Она только что изображала труп, но чувствует неловкость, когда он к ней наклоняется. Слишком близко. Все еще слишком близко. Черт.   
— Не лучшая моя фотография.   
Квин помогает ей подняться на ноги, облизывает палец и быстро стирает красную точку у нее со лба.   
— Так лучше.  
Кэрри наклоняет на бок голову, чтобы поцеловать. Так правда лучше. Легче, чем читать новостные сводки из Сирии. Легче, чем гадать, почему Соул поручил ее смерть единственному человеку, который не причинит ей вреда. Это же полный бред. Соул бы никогда...  
От стремительно проносящихся в голове мыслей становится трудно дышать. Она мертва. Фрэнни в безопасности. Мертва. Все эти люди. Йонас сказал. Фрэнни никогда не будет в безопасности. Ты убила их. Соул пытался. Мертва. Как ты живешь со всей этой кровью на руках? Соул бы никогда.   
Кэрри встряхивает головой, пытаясь унять панику. Она поцеловала Квина, а толку-то. Это была глупая идея. Глупая. Глупая. Дурная.   
Он отвечает на поцелуй осторожно и ласково. Кэрри не закрывает глаза: ей нравится, как Квин на нее смотрит. Ее лицо все еще перемазано в крови, но он не обращает внимания. Кэрри чуть подается вперед, обхватывает его ногами в тот самый момент, когда он подходит ближе. Они действуют четко, словно все еще на задании и в Лэнгли не послали ее к черту.   
Квин сажает ее на стол. Она знает, что удержит, но он всегда просчитывает запасные варианты. Даже когда ему приказывают ее застрелить.   
— Кэрри.  
Кэрри молча кладет его руку себе на затылок. Он наматывает на безымянный палец спутанную светлую прядь. Больше не целует и не придвигается ближе, чем она сама к нему наклонилась. Как в синхронном плавании или прыжках в воду, или в цирке. Было какое-то шоу, только Кэрри в нем не участвует. Потому что к ней, блядь, не привязан пояс со взрывчаткой. Какая к черту разница, если она все равно мертва. Или они оба будут мертвы — рано или поздно. Тогда на хера вообще было?  
Больше всего хочется спрыгнуть со стола и уйти. Ну его к черту. Она просто вернется домой и все будет… Да будет, как раньше. Не пошли бы вы все на хер и дорогие США, и Лэнгли и хитрый сукин сын Дар Адал. Да и ты, Соул, блядь, со своими советами и приказом о смертной казни, не пошел бы ты на хер.   
Квин ставит колено ей между ног, со злости хочется заехать локтем ему под ребра. Стучать кулаками, пока ее не попустит или он не начнет харкать кровью. На ней и так его кровь. На них обоих столько крови, что можно перестать притворяться: все самое плохое с ними уже случилось.   
Он снимает с ее плеч пиджак, расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, ведет пальцами по покрытой мурашками коже. Кэрри приспускает его брюки, обхватывает рукой член и любуется реакцией. Как он глядит на нее, когда она всем телом к нему прижимается.   
Смотрит и ничего не говорит, едва дышит. Тот мальчишка в Пакистане — она не может вспомнить его имени, и от этого и горько, и мучительно стыдно, — и то держался смелей.   
— Ты охуенно красивая.   
Кэрри поводит плечом, лямка бюстгальтера падает вниз, и спустя пару десятков секунд на ней больше не остается одежды. И та удушающая не до конца понятная чужая нежность проходит тоже.   
Сменяется прикосновениями, поцелуями, с секундной заминкой, чтобы натянуть презерватив. Квин больше не колеблется, и если в первый раз толкается немного грубо, то потом движется плавно и до мурашек сладко. Хорошо. А лучше так. И еще. У них обоих хорошо выходит показывать, лучше, чем объяснять и доказывать.   
Край стола неприятно упирается в бедро, нужно отодвинуться, сделать что-то, но это сложно — сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Мысли прыгают с Йонаса на мертвого Пакистанского мальчика, Дэвида — гори в аду — Эстаса, казненного в чужой земле Николаса Броди. Если вспоминать о мертвых, то только приятное.   
Или не вспоминать, не думать совсем. У Квина горячие пальцы, Кэрри замечает это, потому что он замок сжимает их у нее за спиной. И губы немного обветренные. Если случайно провести пальцем у него по груди, можно пересчитать шрамы. От ножа, от огня, от пули.  
Квин то ли ругается, то ли стонет, и от этого еще больше хочется повалить на кровать — нормальную такую кровать, — и облизать с головы до пят. Перецеловать. Так же восторженно, нежно и, мать его, благовейно, как он на нее пялился.   
Угол стола напоминает о себе, Кэрри хмурится и чуть сдвигает бедра.  
— Блядь, Кэрри.  
Она ждет долю секунды, но больше Квин не произносит ни слова. Кэрри пытается поймать в его взгляде неверную ноту, что-то, что все испортит, но сдается и блаженно щурит глаза. Да-да-да, иди ко мне. Еще. Поэтому она молчит, когда трахается. Определенно поэтому и потому, что в какой-то момент не хочется слов.   
Пусть Квин пялится на нее, сколько влезет. Ей наплевать. Он, блядь, может, записать сраное видео и дрочить на него потом в душе. Ему можно делать все, что угодно. За то, что он здесь с ней. Прямо сейчас.  
На бедре, похоже, останется синяк. Ну и хер с ним.   
Квин дает ей влажные салфетки, помогает поправить одежду.   
Сажает в угол и заставляет записывать еще одну, более убедительную версию видео, привет, Фрэнни, это твоя мамочка, пока, Фрэнни, так вышло, что я умерла, но всем сердцем тебя любила.   
— В городе высажу, паспорт, документы — дальше сама. Разберешься?  
— Я хочу знать, на хера Соул это устроил. Или это был твой старый друг Дар Адал?  
— Дар Адал бы не стал. Он меня знает, — качает головой Квин. — Выслал бы сначала из страны в Колумбию или Мексику, а то и проследил, чтобы оттуда я не вернулся. Если остаешься, то сиди в машине. Я быстро.  
— Послушай, Квин, — Кэрри долго медлит. — Спасибо тебе.  
Если долго выбираешь слова, выходит не относящаяся к делу херня. Это Кэрри Мэттисон поймет спустя несколько месяцев.


End file.
